Harry Potter and John's four years
by 105poli
Summary: John is an average wizard but going to Durmanstrang and knows some things about spells that no one knows. The ultimate Wizard
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Tell me if you Like it. I Do Not Own Anything Of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling Owns it all except John. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**How It Began**

John wakes up to his little brother running in his room screaming

"Wake up, You're supposed to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Do I have to get up." John asked

"Yeah, you're going to get your wand and books and everything." said his little brother.

John was a ten-year old boy that was going turn eleven the next month. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes from his Dad, actually, he looks almost exactly like hid Dad except for his nose. His Brother was named Ethan. He was an eight year old boy who had brown eyes from their Dad, he had red hair from their mother and had most of her face to.

Ethan ran downstairs and John went to his dresser and got dressed. He picked a blue shirt and some sweatpants. He then put a red sweater on top of his shirt. He had to look like a muggle to avoid the wizarding world being discovered or people thinking they were crazy if they were wearing robes.

John went downstairs and saw that the clock on the wall that their aunt made for them said that their dad was at work. The clock had four hands and the clock had three sections on it with four little sections on the two top ones. On the top right was _AT PEACE, _the one on the top left said _GRAVE DANGER, _the bottom one took half the clock and said _DEAD. _ All four hands were on _AT PEACE. _Inside the top two sections were four dashes. They were the same on each side. There was _AT WORK, AT HOME, AWAY,_ and _SCHOOL_. Ethan, John, and their mother were all in home while his dad was at work. His dad works in the ministry of Magic. He works with his brother-in-law in the _misuse of muggle artifacts_ section.

"Just eat some sausage and eggs and then we will leave. Said John's mother.

"Okay, so how are going to get there?" asked John.

"floo powder. Now are you sure you are good to stay here by yourself for an hour Ethan" asked their mother

"Yes ma'am, I'm good." Said Ethan

"Now, if there is any trouble, use the warning galleon in your pocket. When there's danger hold it tight and say danger. Mine will heat up and then we will apparate here ASAP." Said John's mother.

"Okay" said Ethan holding up his galleon.

John finished his breakfast and his mother lead him to the fire place and gave him some powder. John took the powder and walked into the fire place and threw the powder down saying

"DIAGON ALLEY"

Everything shook and twisted and he ended up in a mantle in a shop. He got up and then his mother came out of the fire place in a green flame.

"alright, let's go shopping" said John as her mother got up.

**Short, but a good start. More chapters coming. promise of them being longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Presenting chapter 2. Again, I Do Not Own Anything Of Harry Potter. enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**The UL Wizard**

After they left the shop, John's Mother said

"How about we go and get money from Gringotts first."

They entered gringotts and John noticed that everything seemed to be in control by goblins. John and his mother went up to the Goblin at the front and then it said "Name". and John's mother said "Paulse". The Goblin looked up and said "Key". John's mother pulled the Key out of her bag and said "Here". The goblin said "Alright, OVER HERE FENRICH!" A short, stump goblin came up to them and said "Follow me please". They went into a cart and the goblin came in and the cart lurched forward like a giant rollercoaster ride. When they got to their vault, Fenrich said "Key please". John's mother handed Fenrich the key and the goblin took it and unlocked the door. When Fenrick unlocked the door, John saw the mounds of silver and some Galleons. His mother took some galleons and she put it in her bag. They rode back and exited Gringotts. They went and bought a cauldron, some robes, and his books.

"All that's left is a wand, because you don't want a pet" John's mother said.

"No pet for me" John said.

They entered the wand shop and got a surprise. John's red-headed cousins were there.

His cousins were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. Only Fred, George, Ron, Aunt Molly, and Ginny were there.

"Molly" said John's mother and hugged John's aunt. John went up to his cousin who was 11 whose name was Ron Weasley.

"How was your summer" said John

"Pretty well, can't wait to go to Hogwarts." Said Ron

"Me too, except I'm going to Durmanstrang"

"Let's see if we can get you a good wand" said the wand maker to John when he got behind the counter.

Okay, let's see them"

John went up to the counter and the wand maker laid down a wand for him.

"Give it a wave, see if it chooses you" said the wand maker.

John waved the wand and the lamp by George exploded.

"Well, not that one" said the wand maker as George looked like he just saw a monster.

"Try these" said the wand maker as he laid five wands on the counter. John tried them all, and they all failed.

The wand maker just looked around and then said

"Let's see this one, 11 inches, Mahogany ,Dragon Heart String"

John took the wand and then the wand started to shoot orange sparks and then the wand started shaking a glowing. It then started engraving itself in small print on the side.

_UL_

John looked at it and realized that the Wand maker was looking at the wand also.

"I can't believe it, he's been dead for 11 years" said the Wand maker.

"What?" asked John.

"You are the new UL Wizard"

"You're kidding" said Fred

"No" said the Wand maker still looking at the wand.

"What's a UL Wizard" asked John, Ginny, and Ron at the same time.

"UL stands for Ultimate. The UL Wizard can know the two spells that no one else can learn" Said the Wand maker.

"How" John asked.

"Long ago, a Wizard by the name of Alteon went up to the Mystical Dragon of the north.

He challenged the Dragon to a fight. He wanted to prove his worthiness of being a great wizard. The Dragon said 'if you defeat me, I will Grant you're any wish'. The wizard got prepared and fought the dragon. They fought for two days until the wizard tricked the dragon by making a false image of himself and defeated the dragon by casting a spell on the rocks above them to fall on the Dragon. When the dragon was defeated, he said 'congratulations, you have defeated me and you are granted one wish'. The wizard was tired but also had emotional problems. He said "I wish to know some spells that no one can learn, one that I will know, but one that will be learned through life. 'I also want the legend to never end so that when I die, the next is born'. Ever since then, there have been fifteen UL wizards. You are the 16th UL wizard and when you die, the next will be born."

"Wow. Wait, what is the secret spell" asked John.

"I don't know, they say that when you are very little you know a word that no one knows what it means except people that knew the original UL wizard. Tell me, has there ever been a word that you knew but never knew what it meant?" asked the Wand maker.

"Now that I think of it, yeah, I do. The word was flipendo" Said John.

"Well, try it out" said the Wand maker.

"I don't know how" said John.

"Well then, come over here and I can teach you" said the Wand maker.

The Wand maker led John, his mother behind the counter, the Weasley's followed. They went to a wall that had nothing on it.

"Secret room that I always had" said the Wand maker.

The Wand Maker tapped the wall with his wand in a way that it looked like a triangle. When he was finished, the wall cracked around the sides and then glowed. It then opened and revealed a room that looked like some sort of training room.

"Here we go. Now remember, you have to swish, and then flick" Said the Wand maker.

"Swish and flick, got it" said John.

He went up to an aisle with a dummy at the end and raised his wand.

"Remember to say the word carefully and pronounce it right" said the Wand maker.

John looked at the dummy and waved his wand and cried "Flippendo"!

An orange beam shot out of John's wand and hit the dummy. The dummy was knocked back across the room and nearly went through the wall.

"That one!" the man said. "That is the one that I saw the other UL wizard do. That is the one that works on emotion."

"Why emotion" asked Ron

"Because the Wizard who beat the Mystic Dragon had emotional problems with anger, so the spells were based off the wizard's emotion." Said the Wand maker

"So, if I am calm it would simply knock them back. What would happen if I'm angry" asked John.

"Either two things would happen. If you're just angry, the person would be knocked out for a while, or the object would be broken in pieces. If you're really angry, the person could die, or the object will explode" said the Wand maker.

"If I'm absolutely livid, I could kill someone!" asked John looking stunned.

"Yes, you can. Now do not use that spell unless for grave danger" said the wandmaker with a serious look.

"Wait, you said two spells, what about the second?" asked Ginny.

"The wizard asked to learn the spell later on through life. I've never seen the spell in my life, but I do remember the last UL wizard telling me how he got the spell. He said he faced anger beyond compare. He also said the spell is the ultimate weapon for anything."

"Did he say what it does?" asked Aunt Molly.

"No, he did not, but judging by the way he told me how it was the worst weapon, I would guess it is a spell of destruction." said the Wand maker.

"Is there anything else to tell him" asked Fred.

"No, I told him all I know." said the Wand maker.

They all left the room and the Wand maker sealed the door back up. They left the shop and said goodbye to each other. As he said goodbye to Ginny, she looked at him and said "Now you're even cooler than you used to be." Ginny and John had always been close. He would talk to her when Ron found her annoying. But Ron was annoying himself. He mostly took her back on things. She did the same for him.

**Okay, Now read and review. Follow, Subscribe, Do what ever you want. thanks. next chapter up soon**


End file.
